1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control apparatus and a robot system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a robot teaching system automatically adjusting virtual inertia parameters, virtual viscosity parameters, and a spring coefficient of impedance control has been known (see JP-A-2014-128857). A coefficient in which a force waveform does not diverge, a coefficient in which response of a force feedback is improved, and a coefficient which can quickly follow with only slight delay are obtained in JP-A-2014-128857.
However, a result also might not necessarily be satisfiable, which is automatically adjusted so as to improve the force waveform depending on operation contents performed by the robot or hope of a user.